IN TOMMY’S ROOM
by love4jommy
Summary: some more jommy smut for ya!


**A/N well my fuck buddy will do anything to make me happy so he wrote me some more since you loved the other one so much should he right more?**

**I own nothing**

**IN TOMMY'S ROOM**

"So, this is the next stop on the guided tour of the ancestral Quincy estate?" Jude arched an eyebrow at Tommy, who chuckled shyly.

"Such as it is yes. My old bedroom, practically untouched since I left for boyz attack. Impressive, right?"

Jude surveyed the gleaming music trophies, the thick gray shag carpeting, and the lone Beatles poster on the wall. "Absolutely. And if it gives me a few minutes with you away from your wacky family, so much the better." She kissed him on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You've been great with this whole reunion thing. I mean, I don't even know who half these people are. And I can't believe you're actually wearing the dress my Grand-mère gave you." He took a good look at his wife. The blue floral print looked like something concocted by Laura Ashley's evil twin, but it contrasted nicely with Jude slightly tousled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. It covered her up so completely, from shoulder to ankles, that he couldn't help thinking about the lush body hidden underneath…. But there was just no way he could take advantage of the situation, what with four generations of proud repression holding court downstairs.

_The frustrated teenager of the house at age 27, _Tommy thought. _Some things never change.. _

"It's just my little contribution to family harmony. But enjoy the dress while you can. It's ending up on the carpet in about thirty seconds."

Tommy's eyes widened behind his wire-rimmed glasses.. "We couldn't." His breath caught in his throat once he noticed that his wife's free hand was caressing his balls through the placket of his trousers.

"What's stopping you?" She traced the outline of the zipper as it tormented Tommy's swelling cock.

"For one thing, the door's wide open." For the moment it sounded like everyone was safely downstairs. But who could be sure?

Jude nudged the door shut with her foot, relishing the feel of her husband's taut balls beneath her hand. "You have no excuse now." She parted his lips with her eager tongue, feeling him responding to the deep kiss in spite of himself.

"Cocktease." Jude was startled at the guttural sound of his voice. Half compliment, half epithet, the word seemed to come from some primal place inside him.

Jude beamed. "You know it." She pulled at his shirt, and he raised his arms involuntarily. She purred at the sight of his supple torso.

"This is crazy," he breathed as he started to work on his belt. "This room makes me feel like I'm in high school, for Chrissakes."

Jude stopped in her tracks, enunciating the phrase dreamily her life, the two words held an exotic allure. "High School. Mmmmm. Your sister showed me your yearbook picture today. You would have driven me wild even then."

Tommy thought a second, and the cringed. He knew the photograph Jude was talking about. In it, he sported geeky glasses, a baggy flannel shirt, and a bad haircut to boot. Maybe she was mocking him…or maybe she was a bigger pervert than he had ever dreamed possible.

"You looked so adorable," she continued. "I can see it all now. Tommy Quincy, the decent, studious Catholic boy. Shy around girls and a perfect gentleman on dates, but haunted by lurid fantasies as his hormones boiled hotter by the day." Jude was approaching a meltdown herself as her eyes met his. "Am I correct?"

Tommy checks were crimson, his voice barely audible. "Yes." _before boyz attack _

She started to unbutton her dress, lost in reverie. "The sweetest boy in the world, all alone every night in that bed. Lying in the dark with his luscious, rockhard cock in hand, secretly wishing for someone to come give him what he craved." She heard his sharp intake of breath, and knew she was right on the money. Jude stepped out of the dress, unable to keep her voice steady. "Well here she is. So lie back and let her take care of things."

Tommy bit his lip. All the time his bride had chatted politely with his ninety-year old grand-père, his cousin the seminary student, and his spinster aunt, she had been wearing a demi cup bra and no underwear. Of all the nights…

She watched in satisfaction as Tommy staggered to the twin bed, not even bothering to turn down the forest-green comforter. He stretched his lanky body out slowly, and started to take his glasses off. "Leave them on," Jude chided. "I like you best that way. Glasses, but nothing else." It was true. Tommy's bespectacled face looked downright innocent, and enticing counterpoint to the already glistening cock pouting at the ceiling.

Jude unhooked her bra strap, never taking her eyes off Tommy. She shrugged the lacy fabric off, and knelt gingerly at the edge of the bed. "Let's get a good look at you, young man. Big for your age, I see." She leaned over her hapless husband, brushing her hands over his pectorals, savoring the feel of taut muscle beneath her warm palms. Tommy groaned in delight as her hands teased down his body, grazing his belly and playing with his sensitive inner thighs.

"I never had a boyfriend in high school, remember? In study hall, I used to daydream about finding some guy, sneaking into his room, and doing everything to him." She kissed Tommy hungrily, nibbling his voluptuous lower lip. "To you," she sighed, arching her back so her pert little breasts hung mere inches from his mouth. The bedspring chirped as she shifted her weight.

"I wonder how thin these walls are," he fretted. Then he took one rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked reverently. A squeal of pleasure roiled in Jude's throat as her nipple harden between Tommy's tender lips. She ran a hand through her husband's brown hair, now darkened with sweat. She felt overwhelmed with love as she saw anxiety mingling with the lust in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Altar boy, honor roll…they'd never suspect their dearest Tommy." She started to lick down his sternum, taking her time with him. She could feel his pulse beneath her tongue, and it excited her more. "I know just what they'd say. 'It's that girl,'" she breathed against the muscular planes of his abdomen. "Look what she makes our sweet by do," she growled, right before she took his cock between her lips. She lapped at the viscous bead dripping down the tip, welcoming its saltiness. She teased around his silken cockhead and then began to suck eagerly. Tommy's breathing grew shallow, and his balls grew tighter in her hand.

"I'm going to shoot like a high school boy if you don't stop," Tommy muttered affectionately.

She released his cock, giving it one last butterfly-kiss before kneeling upright, letting her hair and breast brush over his aching genitals as she rose. "Fair enough," she whispered kissing him so he could taste himself. Slowly, she straddled him. Tommy winced at the ease of penetration, held captive by her cunt's snug slickness. He clutched her waist so that the full girth of him nuzzled against her.

Tommy closed his eyes, fearing that one glance at his glorious Jude would wring him dry for life. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear his mother and his great-aunt arguing over the placement of dessert forks, but it didn't matter any longer. The music of his wife's uneven breathing, coupled with his own heartbeat and the intermittent creaking of the mattress, was the only sound in the world to him. Decisively, Tommy opened his eyes and began to thrust beneath her.

She ground her hips slowly, holding back to tease him at first. His hands were everywhere at once. She was overflowing onto his balls, which were now swollen and purple like ripe plums. The lovers were delirious with pleasure, joyously heading for oblivion.

Tommy choked back a moan as the first spasm wrenched his body, jerking his head so hard his glasses fell off. A low moan escaped Jude's lips as she shuddered in ecstasy, rejoicing in the sensation of Tommy filled her. She collapsed momentarily, then rolled off him, cherishing the vision of his spent, damp body.

"You're such a nice boy. Maybe I could come over next week…I could tutor you for finals or something."

Tommy pushed a wet tendril of hair off his wife's blushing face, kissing her tenderly. "Sounds great. Tell me do you have a date for prom?"

Jude laughed out loud. "I do now!"

He gazed at her in admiration, knowing how lucky he was to have found someone who'd be his true love and his libertine forever. He watched as Jude stood up and rummaged through his bureau drawer. She found an old pair of his briefs, holding them up quizzically against her pelvis. She pulled them on, stretching them over her hips. "They'll do for a couple of hours," she tossed a sly look at Tommy. "Won't they, honey?" Judging from Tommy's appreciative panting, his briefs flattered her body nicely. The couple took their time getting presentable, feeling so good that they barely flinched when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's time for dinner," Tommy's sister Holly announced sternly.

"Be right there," Tommy responded. Even now, Jude was touching him all over, stifling giggles as her husband tried to modulate his voice.

Jude opened the door, all smiles in the demure flowered dress, arm in arm with her slightly dazed beloved. As they walked past Holly, Jude offered her some advice.

"Watch out for the quiet one, sweetie," she confided saucily.


End file.
